ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How "Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru" should have been
This is a non profit fan made fiction. ''Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru/My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as Expected ''is owned by Wataru Watari, Shogakukan, and Gagaga Bunko. Manga and anime are owned by different authors, directors, studios, and publishers. Characters: Hachiman Hikigaya: 'Character change is him being mostly tsukkomi and little of boke. '''Yukino Yukinoshita: '''Character change is her unable to stand Takehiko due to his personality, even though Takehiko acts friendly to her. But after Takehiko saved her from a group of blackmailing criminals that were holding her for money, her opinion of him start to change, and develops an attraction to him, except Takehiko is oblivious to only her because part of him is afraid of her icy demeanor. '''Yui Yuigahama: '''No character changes so far, except she is mostly tsukkomi. '''Ryota Orimoto: '(OC) A student of Sōbu High School, and same class as Hachiman. He is also Kaori Orimoto's brother. He was known as to "the second Oga Tatsumi", because of him constantly beating down delinquents due to circumstances of them knocking down his snacks and manga. He is actually also an Shounen otaku, who is mostly the boke of Hachiman's group, and can be considered a demon due to his strength and intimidation. He once had a father he looked up to because he thought was a good person protecting his family, but eventually found out he was a yakuza goon. After the rumors spreading, he eventually became a loner, which gave him the personality today. He eventually decides to join the Service Club after Hachiman convinced him not to give his life away after his past sins, and being his friend. 'Takehiko Tsurumi: '(OC) A student of Sōbu High School, same class as Hachiman, and knew Ryota. He is Rumi Tsurumi's older brother. He proclaims himself as a feminist; mostly compliment female students for their personalities and looks, detests perverts, molesters, and rapists (especially old perverts), is more into flat chest than big chest, hates girls using unnecessary makeup, and helps if a lady is in distress. He is considered as "Sanji", because of him being a pro athlete, he can give off stronger kicks than punches. Despite all that, his friends sometimes still see him more as a pervert than a feminist, due to him able to know cup sizes, complimenting even bigger chest girls (even though he mostly compliments their personalities and facial looks), comforting flat chests, knowing and supporting girls' crushes (especially Yui's), going to maid cafes, being skilled at dating simulators, his desire for chocolates on Valentines day and acting like a gentleman to little girls. He is half tsukkomi and boke. He once had a childhood female friend named Ryoko, who gave him his feminist personality, and both shared their skills of music, vocal and instruments. But one time, he got her into trouble which caused her to get injured badly. After that, he was no longer able to see her again. Eventually, a student spread rumors that it was not the first time, and proclaims Takehiko was a bad omen to anyone who befriends him, which caused him to become a loner. '''Saki Kawasaki: '''Character change is she has a boyfriend (similar to anime) but he was later exposed by Ryota for secretly stealing her money. After that she started acting like a "tsundere" to Ryota and doesn't realize she's fallen for him. '''Yoshiteru Zaimokuza: '''Character change is he now gets along with Ryota (but sometimes is mistreated by him) with both their tastes in Japan entertainment, and sometimes play "chuunibyou" with each other. '''Saika Totsuka: '''Not much character changes so far. Hachiman still falls for him (almost) while Takehiko constantly breaks the atmosphere for Yui's sake. Saika's attractiveness does not really work well with Takehiko, making him uncomfortable awkward. For Ryota, it sometimes makes him jealous of his charisma. '''Hina Ebina: Character change is she has met Ryota from middle school and is instantly attracted to him, both romatically and in her yaoi fantasies (second one irritates Ryota,she's basically like Sarutobi Ayame who is in love with Sakata Gintoki).Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romance Category:Manga Category:Doujinshi Category:What If? Category:Alternate Reality Category:Unfinished